Friends will always be there
by Thetruehero
Summary: Nico is in for the worst summer ever when his boyfriend Percy accidentally kills his sister and he doesn't know what to do. Should he forgive him or wait for Percy to kill another friend.
1. Chapter 1

_Helllllllloooooooo I've created another story with Peter Sane. I think he is going to be my signature character now he will be involved in all my stories. Anyway please review on what you think be honest._

**Disclaimer I don't own Percy Jackson that all belongs to Ricky Riordan**

**Chapter 1: The Family**

Nico was a nice guy.

He was a good student he usually got A's and B's.

He lost his mother years ago and his father abandoned him with his sister Bianca but soon a brother and a sister, Jason and Thalia Grace along with their mother adopted them.

He had tons of friends because of Jason being head of the football team.

His friends were Peter Sane his best friend a Junior and head of the baseball and track team and Jason's cousin.

Leo Valdez Jason's best friend head of the Mechanics shop of the school (Seriously the guy could build anything).

Hazel Levesque his half-sister and her boyfriend Frank Zhang.

Piper McLean Jason's girlfriend and Thalia's best friend.

Reyna Arellano Peter's girlfriend and close friend of Jason.

Annabeth Chase Valedictorian and a very close friend to Bianca.

And Last but of course not least there was Percy Jackson, head of the swimming team and best friend to Annabeth.

Oh,and he was Nico's boyfriend.

Nico had a crush on Percy when he was eleven years old knowing that Percy would never be interested in him he gave up on Percy.

But when Nico was fifteen Percy confessed to his friends that he was gay and Nico asked him out almost instantly.

They spent almost all there time together life was perfect for Nico but soon everything would change.

Everything would go horribly wrong.

**Nico's POV**

"Nico hey let's go were going to be late." rang Peter's voice how the hell did he get in the house.

"Nico." Bianca's voice came up. Of course leave it to my sister to let Insane in.

Peter was diagnosed and found he was not actually mentally insane but he always acted like it and mixed with his ADHD he was the perfect storm for crazy.

Hence his nickname Insane.

"Get out here di Angelo or I'm going in there and dragging you out." yelled Peter knowing he would actually do it and probably take pictures to give to Percy or for no reason Nico groaned and got up.

"Alright Peter I'm up." Nico yelled back.

Nico got out of bed and put on a black t-shirt, dark ripped jeans, and his favorite aviator jacket.

Nico grabbed his backpack and left his room.

"Okay Peter let's-" Nico started when he walked out but no one was there.

"Peter?" Nico said before giant hands grabbed him and put him in a full nelson.

"Heyyyy buddy." Peter said as he laughed his weird psycho laugh Nico was sure the guy was crazy out of his damn mind.

"Let go of me you jackass." Nico yelled elbowing Peter right in the gut and stomping on his foot.

"Nico enough of that you know my skin is like Kevlar because of my muscles and I'm wearing steel toed boots." Peter said laughing.

Nico brought his foot up backwards and nailed Peter right in the crotch.

Peter let out a small whimper as he dropped down to his knees coughing.

"What about that Insane?" Nico said triumphantly as Peter got up coughing.

"I call it a cheap shot you little prick now come on let's go to camp." Peter said through his strained now falsetto voice.

"Ugh what's the name of the camp again Peter?" Nico asked not really wanting to go but his step-mom insisted plus all his friend were going.

Including Percy.

"Uh Camp Jupiter." Peter said as he brought out the pamphlet looking at it not acting out or anything.

Nico and Reyna were the only one's that ever saw Peter talking or acting normal and _that_ was rare everyone else claimed he _had_ to be mentally crazy but he just loved acting like it.

When's the bus getting here?" Nico asked before he heard a loud horn.

"I'm guessing right now Bianca, Thalia, and Jason are already downstairs so let's go get our camp on." Peter said dancing like an idiot.

"One day I'm going to jump out that window because of you." Nico joked.

"Yeah and one day I'm going to drive my car over a bridge because you are sooo annoying." Peter said laughing.

Nico and Peter laughed the whole way down to the bus which Jason and Thalia's dad (Who was a huge CEO) rented to drive all of kids to camp.

"Hey Neeks your actually up before nine dreams do come true." Jason said laughing as they all got on the bus.

"Oh shut it Sparky." Nico said which Jason jokingly took offense to.

When Jason was eight Peter stuck Jason's hand in an electrical socket and shocked him, Thalia claims that sparks were flying out of his hair so Sparky stuck.

"Hey Jason come here I want to do stuff to you." Peter said now back in his crazy psycho shell holding his pocket knife.

Peter got the pocket knife as a gift from his father before he died Nico has never seen Peter without it he always has it on him and never let's it out of his sight.

"What are you going to do?" Jason asked a little worried since Peter was nut's.

"I dunno maybe I'll poke you maybe I'll hunt you or maybe I won't do anything watch your back at camp Grace." Peter said in a goofy voice making everyone laugh except for Jason.

"How are we related?" Jason said mystified.

Peter shrugged "I don't know man I mean you are crazy I'm always calm and relaxed and your insane." Peter said just to annoy Jason.

"I hate you Peter." Jason said with a laugh.

"No you don't." Peter said while laughing with his cousin.

Both of them looked amazingly similar; Jason and Peter both had blond hair, they were almost the same height, they had the same jaw structure. Hell they could have been identical twin's if it wasn't for the eye's.

Jason's eyes were electric blue like his sister Thalia's and Peter's eyes were gray like a storm cloud.

"Yeah Sane with those eyes you could be Annabeth's brother." Leo said laughing.

"Just remember who your talking to when it come's to family alright Valdez." Peter said like the crazy guy he was.

"Peter is Reyna going to be at the camp?" Piper asked holding hands with Jason.

"Oh yeah her and Percy went ahead because their two of the three head counselors." Peter said examining his pocket knife which he must have done a million times before.

"Oh okay who's the third counselor?" Bianca asked.

"Yours truly." Peter said.

"Wait so your just blowing it off to hang with us?" Leo said a little shocked.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Peter said laughing was their anything Peter didn't laugh at.

"Well I mean you are making them work harder because you aren't there and-" Leo was cut off when Peter raised his pocket knife with the blade out.

"Problem Valdez?" Peter said giving Leo his psychopath stare.

Leo shook his head and slid back down his seat.

Peter kept looking at him but a smile was tugging at his scowling face eventually he erupted with laughter as did Nico and Jason and Piper.

"God I hate you Peter." Leo said.

"No you don't." Peter said laughing with tears in his eyes.

"Well I'll tell you guy's one thing." Peter said as the bus rolled to a stop.

Everyone looked at him.

"This will be a summer to remember." Peter said with his crazy grin as he hopped off the bus.

Nico had no idea what he was in for and how right Peter was.


	2. Chapter 2

_Heyyyy so please read my other two stories if you want Michael Varus's Return and An old friend. Please review_

**Chapter 2: Camp**

**Nico's POV**

Nico walked alongside his friend's as they went through Camp Jupiter apparently it was some camp where you live kinda like a Roman and attend gladiator fight's and that stuff.

No wonder Peter was a counselor he and Percy loved mythology and Reyna basically learned every myth ever by dating Peter.

Nico was so lost in thought he did't realize everybody else had stopped so he ran right into Leo almost sending them both to the ground.

"Dude!" Leo said.

"Sorry I was lost in thought." Nico said but Leo didn't really care he wasn't actually mad just more of annoyed.

All the camper's stopped by a fake roman coliseum where they all took their seats net to each other when everyone was quiet three people came out onto the center on chariots wearing Roman battle armor.

It was Reyna Arellano with her black hair and holding Peter's hand in the other chariot and Percy rode in next to them his jet black hair moving in the wind.

Percy saw Nico and waved at him giving him a wink.

Nico blushed but then he heard a few girls in front of them squeal in delight.

"Oh my god he winked at me did you see he soooo want's me." One of the girl's said which annoyed Nico very much but before he could say anything he heard Peter on a microphone.

"Yeah no let's see." Peter said looking at his clipboard.

"Drew, he was soooo not winking at you he will never want you, no he was winking at his boyfriend who is right behind you, yeah _boyfriend _commit that to memory girl's." Peter said smiling before he got punched in the arm by Percy and slapped in the back of the head by Reyna.

"Totally worth it." Peter said laughing.

The girl Drew turned around her face looking so red Nico thought it might burst into flames.

"Hi yeah my boyfriend back off." Nico said as Peter was laughing so hard everyone in the coliseum could hear it.

Jason and Leo and Bianca were holding their stomachs in laughter.

"Best first day EVER." Leo was saying as tears ran down his cheeks.

"Definitely." Bianca said gasping for air

"Hey Leo and Jason shut up before I come over there and shut you up myself." Peter yelled his voice was deep like a bass so his voice traveled across the whole coliseum.

Leo tried his hardest to keep quiet his face red along with Jason's but Bianca was still laughing but Peter didn't care.

There were only two people on this earth that scared Peter and it was Reyna and Bianca.

"Anyway moving on from when I embarrassed Drew for thinking Percy would want her." Peter started before the whole coliseum erupted in laughter.

"Peter you are so dead when this is over." Percy said.

"We'll see about that Jackson." Peter said laughing.

When the laughter _finally _died down the counselors went over the activities that were allowed and Peter explained that people will be assigned to a cohort one ran by Percy and one ran by Reyna with Peter being the oldest and the most skilled he would be in both cohorts.

"And at the end of the camp we will have a Roman siege battle with one cohort defending and one cohort attacking." Peter ended.

"Now let's see yep that cover's everything now your names are on a list outside with which cohort you will be in good luck Romans." Percy said as the counselors left.

Percy and Reyna pulled some strings and got it so the Piper and Bianca and Hazel were in Reyna's cohort while the guy's were in Percy's.

"Nico!" Percy's voice rang out.

Nico turned and got bear hugged by his boyfriend.

"Hey Percy you looked cute up there." Nico said as he kissed Percy.

"Thank you Nico you looked cute too." Percy said right before Peter and Reyna came up.

"No shit he looked cute your his boyfriend for fucks sake." Peter said right before getting punched in the face by Percy.

"That was for telling the whole camp I was gay ten seconds in you asshole." Percy yelled as Peter rubbed his nose.

"Yeah I probably shouldn't have done that but I did it for Nico he hates it when girls go after you." Peter explained.

"Thanks by the way." Nico said.

Peter gave him a wink.

"Alright so everybody get to your cohorts let's move double time." Peter yelled like a drill sergeant.

All the guy's followed Frank Zhang Hazel's boyfriend and at the camp he was a centurion to the cohort which was basically a military barracks.

Peter along with Reyna, Percy, and the girls walked to this big place that they called the forum and sat down.

Peter was pacing the perimeter of the room.

"Julius Ceaser would be dead right here." Peter aid pointing at the center of the room.

"Actually he died near the entrance." A new voice rang out.

Everybody turned and saw Annabeth standing at the door.

"Annabeth I thought you weren't going to show I thought you were going to look at colleges with Thalia." Jason said.

Annabeth shrugged as she walked towards the middle of the room.

"Thalia has a cold so she was like fuck it go to the camp." Annabeth said.

"Wow such a great friend you don't find them like you used to." Peter said snickering before getting slapped by Jason in which Peter slapped him back.

Right when it was gonna look like an all out sibling brawl between them Piper and Reyna got in front of them to calm them down.

"Guys we need to focus this is our last year as counselors." Percy said.

"Right we each choose a person that we want to become counselor so Percy go first." Peter said.

"Nico your my protege." Percy said smiling and Nico couldn't help but blush.

Reyna went next "Bianca."

"Hell ya." Bianca said.

Peter went after that.

"Jason as much as I hate you want to be my protege?" Peter said jokingly.

"Yeah why not." Jason said chuckling.

Then Frank walked up to Leo.

"Hey I'm leaving here too so want to be the new centurion?" Frank asked Leo.

"Fuck yeah man." Leo said.

"Yes and here's the kicker everyone there is this huge party next week and we have some...acquired beverages there so your all invited." Peter said as he pecked Reyna on the cheek and held her in his arms.

"Now everyone get some rest big day tomorrow." Percy said as he stole one last kiss from Nico and they all went to bed in their cohorts thinking about how great the party will be.

Boy were they wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: **Alcohol consumption and death are involved in this chapter.

**Chapter 3: Everything goes horribly wrong**

The week leading up to the party was great.

Nico would hang out with Percy and Peter while they did fake duels with swords.

Well, Percy and Nico tried to be alone but Peter had other plan's.

Peter was always like a big brother to Nico so he didn't blame him when he would catch Percy and Nico alone he would get a little pissed.

"He's sixteen you fucking sicko." Peter would yell at Percy.

"I wasn't trying anything Peter." Percy would claim which was true and Peter knew was true he just loved to piss those two off.

The days led up and finally the party night was here and everyone was excited especially Percy and Peter.

Nico didn't understand why Peter was so excited he knew Peter hated alcohol and plus it killed his father in a car accident so Nico was mystified but Peter was a nutcase so he probably had his own reasons to be excited.

**Nico's POV**

Nico was coughing and blowing his nose violently.

The day before the party he had caught a cold and it got worse overnight.

"Are you sure you can't go Nico?" Percy asked holding his hand while Peter, Reyna, and Jason stood at the door.

"Yeah but I'll be fine I have Hazel and Frank taking care of me." Nico said coughing a little.

Percy nodded a little sad "Call me if you need anything alright Nico. _Anything." _Percy said before Peter and Jason groaned in disgust.

"Dude if me and Peter are going to be subtle you should at least make an effort too." Jason said rolling his eyes.

Peter was laughing his crazy laugh as they walked out Percy kissed Nico on the cheek and walked out.

Hours passed by and Nico would read or play video games but eventually he drifted off to sleep.

"NICO FOR THE LOVE OF GOD WAKE UP YOU FUCKING IDIOT." Nico heard Leo shouting as he shot his eyes open.

"What the fuck is your problem Valdez?" Nico asked but he saw Leo's face was full of fear and he had a cut on his cheek.

"Dude are you okay?" Nico asked.

"Get out of bed come on we need to get to the other's." Leo said as he threw Nico a shirt.

"What are you talking about?" Nico asked as he got out of bed only to be grabbed by Leo and pulled out toward the cafeteria.

When he got there he saw a horrible sight.

Piper was sitting next to Annabeth and Jason while Jason was wincing with a cast on his leg.

Hazel was talking with Reyna and Leo went up to talk to them.

Nico turned and saw Peter in the corner hugging himself and sobbing he had a cut on his head but other than that he looked fine.

"Peter what's going on I thought you weren't supposed to be back until tomorrow morning." Nico asked.

Peter looked up at Nico and his eyes looked hollow and shattered.

"Som..Something happened Nico." Peter said trying to control his breathing as he cried.

Nico soon realized who was missing.

"Where's Percy and Bianca?" Nico asked as soon as he mentioned his sister Peter burst into more sobs.

"Peter where is my sister?" Nico asked his voice breaking.

"Nico we need to tell you something." Piper started as Reyna went to hug her boyfriend.

"We were at the party and we were drunk and as we were driving home there was an accident and that's all we know Percy and Bianca were rushed to the hospital but we don't know who was driving we were too drunk." Jason said through tears.

Nico felt like someone stabbed him in the heart.

"Are they going to be okay?" Nico asked his voice raspy and hollow.

Piper shrugged "We don't know we just need to hope they call us with good news."

As if on cue Peter's phone went off he clawed it out of his pocket and answered it.

"Hello. Yeah this is Peter." Peter said as he and Reyna walked out to get a better signal.

"God I hope their okay." Leo said.

Right then a scream cut through the whole camp it was the sound of sheer sadness.

Peter was crying harder now as he screamed.

Nico knew that someone had died someone he cared about was dead.

But who?

Reyna came in holding Peter who looked like he was made to cry tears were pouring out and staining his shirt and his tan skin was pale.

Reyna walked up to Nico.

"Nico I'm so sorry but Bianca went into cardiac arrest in the ambulance." Reyna said as she started to cry.

Peter was screaming again as he sobbed and Nico joined him along with Jason.

Everyone broke down and was sobbing they stayed there until dawn.

"Hey P-Peter?" Jason asked.

Peter looked up his eyes bloodshot from crying.

"I thought you hated alcohol." He asked.

Peter nodded "I do."

Piper picked up what Jason was asking.

"That means you were sober during the car crash." Piper said.

Peter went wide eyed as he realized what he said.

"I..um...I mean I may have been tipsy so I don't really remember." Peter defended not meeting anyone's gaze.

"Peter you are a horrible liar now tell us who was driving the car?" Leo and Jason insisted as they pushed him against the corner.

"Um..I..Um." Peter tried to speak but then he saw Nico heart broken and he lowered his head and mumbled a name.

"What?" Jason said really pissed now.

Peter looked at Nico and his bottom lip quivered.

"P-Percy." Peter said grimly.

Nico went wide eyed as he heard this.

"What?" Nico asked to make sure he heard his best friend right.

"It was Percy he was driving." Peter said as he started to cry again.

Reyna went and hugged him tightly as he cried into her shirt.

"Nico I'm so sorry he wouldn't give me the key's I tried to take them from him but he punched me in the head and I was knocked out when I woke up I saw him laughing like an idiot driving and then we hit the tree." Peter said in between sobs.

Nico walked up and Peter flinched as he was afraid he was going to scream at him.

Nico only hugged him and cried into his shirt.

No one ever hugged Peter Sane the last person who did got a pocket knife in the arm.

But Peter only wrapped his arms around him as he cried.

"I'm so sorry Nico it's my fault." Peter said his voice wavering.

"I don't blame you I blame Percy for being so stupid. I blame Percy for not using his head and drinking. I blame Percy for fighting back when you tried to get the keys. I blame Percy that Bianca is dead!" Nico screamed.

Everyone crowded and hugged Nico as if to form a barrier between him and the real world but it wouldn't work.

His sister was dead.


	4. Chapter 4

_So now in this chapter you see just how insane Peter is and how protective he is of Nico. Please review_

**Chapter 4: Insane goes Insane**

**Nico's POV**

Nico didn't know what to do when he saw Percy the next morning.

His hair was a mess, his eyes were bloodshot, and he had a cast on his nose and arm.

He looked up and saw Nico through his black eye and stitched up forehead and he winced when he saw Nico before he had a look of fear on his face.

Nico was furious with Percy but apparently not as mad as Peter the guy was a volcano on eruption day.

He ran up to Percy with his pocket knife out, blade out.

"YOU MOTHER FUCKER! I WILL END YOU YOU PIECE OF SHIT. HOW COULD YOU? ARE YOU READY TO FUCKING DIE?" Peter screamed waving his knife at Percy who looked absolutely terrified.

It took Frank, Leo, and Jason together to hold him back.

"Let go of me I'll fucking kill him." Peter yelled trying to swing his knife at Percy.

"That's why we aren't letting go Insane." Jason yelled back.

"Yeah it's Nico's fight not your's Peter." Reyna said which calmed Peter down a little so he wasn't screaming.

If anyone could reel in Peter it was Reyna and no one else.

"Fine I won't kill him...Yet." Peter said giving Percy a murderous look before going back to Reyna and Jason.

After that it was Piper, Percy, and Nico.

"Talk it out while we try to make it so Peter won't kill you Percy, alright?" Piper said she was always so calm about things and persuasive.

Percy nodded so quickly his head might fall off.

"Good now we should probably take that pocket knife away from him." Piper said as she walked away.

Then it was just Percy and Nico.

Nico glared at Percy through his watery bloodshot eyes.

Percy broke down crying trying to get his word's out.

"Nico...I...I'm...I'm so sorry." Percy said through his tears but anger just welled up in Nico.

"Sorry? You killed my sister and your sorry?" Nico screamed at him making him flinch.

"Nico-" Percy began but Nico cut him off.

"Save it we are over I'm leaving this place, we all are Peter is driving us back something he should have been doing last night but you wouldn't let him." Nico screamed through tears and pain.

Percy just looked down in absolute guilt and sadness he knew Nico could never forgive him he just sat there while Leo and Hazel came over to take him back and pack for the trip home.

Percy tried to go after Nico but Jason and Piper stopped him

"Don't ever talk to him Jackson or I'll make sure Reyna isn't around when Peter comes after you." Jason said with a glare of absolute hatred.

As they walked back Peter was sitting hugging Reyna he was much more calm than before but he was still looking at Percy with a death stare and he had his pocket knife in his hands holding it so tight his knuckles were white.

"Well what did the little fucker say?" Peter asked with a scowl.

"He apologized but I don't forgive him." Nico said sniffling.

"Good he doesn't deserve it." Peter said as he got up and went towards Percy before anyone could react he punched Percy in the stomach and kicked him constantly before Reyna and Jason restrained him.

Percy was coughing and crying at the same time.

"You ever come near Nico again and I'll fucking end you." Peter spat.

Peter was about to hit him again but this time Nico intervened.

"Peter he has had enough." Nico said which surprised everyone especially Peter but that calmed him down enough to head for the car and not hit Percy again.

"Thanks." Percy said as he groaned but Nico glared at him.

"I don't want Peter going to jail for killing someone which is were you belong." Nico retorted.

Percy just layed there crying and hugging his stomach as they all packed up in the car that Jason's dad sent.

Peter started the ignition and started down the road back to New York leaving the place that caused him so much pain hoping maybe that it will dull and eventually heal when he got back.

Unfortunately he was only experiencing the beginning of his tragic life.

_I just realized that I have put all cliffhangers cool ha ha ha anyway review please._


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey sorry for the kinda short chapter last time but I'll try and make it up with a long chapter here. Please review._

**Chapter 5: The Apology**

**Nico's POV**

After they got back Nico became more isolated in Jason's house except for food and school.

He stopped trying in school he started getting D's and F's.

He would have failed out of Olympus High if it hadn't been for Peter and Piper.

Piper was always persuasive with teacher's and coaches while Peter talked to Principle Chiron Brunner.

Peter being an all star and practically the King of Olympus High had some pull in the school, so did Jason and Leo.

Peter, Jason, and Leo were able to convince principle Brunner that Nico had a very rough summer and that he should be given a delay.

After a few calls Brunner announced to all teacher's that Nico was not able to turn in his assignment's on time and should be given two weeks for each assignment and should be graded more leniently.

"Nico come on man get out of your room we talked to Brunner so you won't need to worry about your assignment's for two weeks and I'm your partner for all your project's. Come on man talk to us." Peter would always say Nico would never respond except one Monday when someone unexpected dropped by.

"Ohhhhh no you don't you fucker your lucky Peter is at Track practice. Get out of here or me and Leo will end you." Nico heard Jason say but then Nico heard a voice he had not heard in two month's.

"Come on let me talk to him." Percy said.

His voice turned Nico's blood to ice, Nico still cared about Percy. A lot, but he could not find the courage to talk to him after the accident.

"I don't think so Percy you've done enough to him get outta here." Leo said.

Nico had no idea what got him out of the bed but he started walking toward's the door he stopped himself when he started thinking about what he was doing when he heard the door slam.

"What the FUCK are you doing here Percy?" Nico heard Peter yell.

"I...I...um." Percy started but he heard a thump right outside his door and that's when Nico opened the door so quickly that Percy and Peter who had been holding Percy against the door fell in.

"Nico!" Jason said as Peter jumped up off of Percy. Nico had made it clear to Peter that even though he hated Percy he didn't want him to get hurt so he made Peter swear up and down that he would not harm Percy physically in any way.

Apparently coming to Jason's house and trying to talk to him sent Peter over the edge.

"Um...Nico I wasn't going to-" Peter started but Nico cut him off.

"Save it, leave Percy here I want to talk to him." Nico said in a firm voice.

Jason and Leo nodded but they didn't seem too happy about it and they left but Peter stayed with them not wanting Percy out of his sight.

"Peter leave." Percy said which shocked Nico, did he really just tell Peter what to do.

Peter's face went as red as crimson as he started toward Percy with his pocket knife out.

Nico quickly intervened "Peter actually can stay I feel like he will help me stay in the same room with you." Nico quickly explained.

Percy sighed, a little thing that Nico always find cute and adorable.

Peter eyed Percy and basically gave him a silent warning:"You do anything, you die." was what he got across.

Nico sat down on his bed and Peter sat on the chair next to his nightstand while Percy sat at his desk chair.

Nico let out a deep breath and finally said to Percy what he has wanted to say for two months.

"What happened that night I want your view." Nico asked slowly.

Peter looked at Nico and then back at Percy.

"Well tell him." Peter said.

Percy exhaled.

**Two month's ago, the night of the accident.**

_"Dude we need to go come on." Peter said but Percy barely registered what he was saying he had so much to drink he was sure that Bacchus and Dionysus would adopt him._

_"But...play...drink...whoo." Percy said in a slurred speech._

_"What!" Peter said._

_"Drink!" Percy was yelling as he leaned on Peter._

_"Dude get off of me we're leaving, everyone else is in the car now let's go." Peter yelled at a very drunk and stumbling Percy._

_"Give me the key's you fucking idiot." Peter said as he reached for the key's but Percy pulled back._

_"I'm not an idiot shithead." Percy said now getting angry._

_"Yes you are now give me the key's." Peter said but he didn't notice Percy grabbing another bottle of vodka._

_"I'm not stupid." Percy yelled is anger rising._

_"You are if you don't give me the key's." Peter yelled back as he lunged for the key's._

_Percy quickly swung the bottle and hit Peter in the side with it, it didn't shatter when it hit him but Peter was knocked down coughing and groaning._

_"What the hell is wrong with you." Peter groaned as he got up._

_Before he could even think Percy punched him right in the side of the head and knocked Peter out cold._

_Percy then picked up he unconscious boy and put him in the back middle seat of the car while he mumbled "I'm not stupid."_

_Percy got in fumbling with the seat belt while Bianca laughed next to him._

_"Your so funny you can't even get the seat belt to work." she said laughing._

_Percy was laughing as he finally started the car and they drove off back to camp._

_They were about halfway back, they were laughing so much Percy didn't notice that the car started to roll of the street._

_Peter groaned in the back seat and then Percy heard Peter scream "Percy look out!" as they ran straight into a tree._

_When Percy woke up he was in the dented destroyed car he could hear Peter coughing and groaning._

_"Jason wake up Jason." Piper was saying._

_"I'll try and get Leo out." Reyna said her voice sounding very far away._

_Percy looked over to the passenger seat and saw Bianca laying there with glass in her back and head she was breathing but she was in pretty bad shape._

_Then the door on Bianca's side was ripped open and Peter who had a cut on his head stumbled in and tried to get Bianca's seat belt off when he saw Percy._

_"I hope your happy." Peter said with a growl as he gave up trying to get Bianca's seat belt off and pulled out his pocket knife._

_Percy was starting to see black as Peter cut Bianca's seat belt and pulled her out, then he heard Jason gasping for air and coughing._

_"What happened?" Jason said his voice definitely getting farther away._

_"We crashed." Peter said coughing._

_"Where's Percy?" Leo said as he groaned in pain._

_"I'll get him." Peter said with a low voice._

_Percy's door was pulled open with a torturing squeaking and Peter's face appeared over his._

_Peter wasn't in that bad of shape but up close Percy could see that his tooth was chipped and his hand's were cut up from pulling everyone out of the car._

_"I will never forgive for this Percy." Peter said as he cut his seat belt and pulled Percy out of the car._

_Percy saw blurry image's of an ambulance and then blacked out._

**Present day.**

Nico sat back as he took it all in.

Peter was rubbing his side as he stared dagger's into Percy.

"I'm pretty sure you bruised an artery or something with that vodka bottle you jackass." Peter growled.

"I'm sorry Peter I should have listened to you." Percy said with tear's in his eyes.

"You know Jason could have died if Leo didn't now CPR right." Peter said in a very angry voice.

Percy nodded and didn't meet Nico's or Peter's gaze.

"Piper's boyfriend, your friend, MY COUSIN COULD HAVE DIED." Peter yelled as he got up out of the chair.

Percy was crying now as he nodded.

"It would have been your fault." Peter screamed as he started walking toward's Percy.

"Peter!" Nico said in a worried voice afraid that Peter was going to lose it.

"My girlfriend could have died all of our friend's could have died and it is your fault." Peter screamed as he cornered Percy who was whimpering like a puppy.

"Peter!" Nico said getting up as he was very close to Percy.

Peter was inches away from Percy and he took out his pocket knife.

"And you had to be the big shot and look where it got you, you killed Nico's sister and you know what I think." Peter said which Nico was surprised that Peter was so calm now as he put his pocket knife on the desk.

Percy looked at Peter.

"An eye for an eye." Peter said as he grabbed Percy's throat and picked him up.

"PETER!" Nico screamed as Percy gasped for air.

Jason and Leo ran in and saw why Nico was screaming.

"Holy shit." Leo yelled as he and Jason ran and pulled Peter off of Percy.

"You are so dead tomorrow Jackson when school is over I'm going to kill you." Peter yelled as he left the house with Leo and Jason.

Percy was sobbing on the floor now and Nico then knew what he had to do in order for this all to stop.

He knelt down next to Percy and hugged him.

Percy stopped sobbing as he brought his arm's around Nico's.

"I forgive you." Nico whispered.

Percy tightened his grip on the younger boy.

"Thank you." Percy said in a ragged voice.

Nico helped Percy up and Percy hugged him again.

"What are we going to do about Peter?" Percy asked sniffling and wiping his eyes.

Nico shrugged "I don't now Peter seemed pretty steamed."

Percy nodded "Well there has to be something...hang on what about Reyna?" he asked.

Nico stared at him.

"What about Reyna?" Nico asked.

"Jason threatened that he would make sure Reyna wasn't around when Peter went after me." Percy explained.

"So all we need to do is let Reyna know and she might be able to stop it." Nico said.

"But that's just it no one will talk to me they all are pissed about what happened." Percy said sadly as he sat down in a chair.

"Not if I talk to them with you." Nico said.

Percy looked up at him with his beautiful sea green eyes.

Nico leaned over and kissed him.

"Tomorrow we are going to talk to Reyna together and end this." Nico said smiling as Percy smiled too.

"You should probably get going before Jason or even worse Peter come's back." Nico said.

Percy nodded and gave Nico a goodbye kiss as he left.

Nico never slept more peacefully.

The next day he went to school and surprised most of his friends especially Peter.

"What are you doing here Nico I always bring your assignment's home and notes too." Peter asked completely shocked.

"You are not going to beat up Percy alright?" Nico said which made most of the student's stop and listen it wasn't everyday that someone talks back to the King of Olympus.

Peter looked at him" Your right I won't beat him up I'll kill him." Peter growled.

"You won't do anything." Nico said keeping calm.

"He killed your sister." Peter said as the freshman gasped everyone else in the school knew about what happened.

"I forgave him." Nico said keeping his cool as Peter went nuclear.

"WHAT! You forgave that piece of shit." Peter screamed.

"You should too." Nico said as he began to yell.

Peter laughed his psychotic laugh.

"Me forgive that jackass? Not on your fucking life." Peter said as he slammed his locker shut and walked to first period. Unfortunately for Peter he and Nico had the same class.

"Peter he regret's what he did and I forgave him if I can do that then you should too." Nico explained.

Peter was laughing even harder now. "Nico I will never forgive him for what he did to Bianca no force on earth will make me want to forgive him."

Peter sat down next to Reyna who whispered something in his ear. Peter's face paled and he gulped as he looked at Nico.

"I'll forgive him after school." Peter said in a low voice.

When class ended he went up to Reyna who kissed Peter goodbye and left.

"What did you say to him?" Nico asked completely amazed.

Reyna smiled "Were eighteen and he's a guy do the math on what I can take away from him." She said chuckling.

Nico busted out laughing with Reyna as he went to his next class with Jason and Piper and Leo.

With Jason Piper just did the same thing Reyna did, Jason paled and said he would forgive him.

Leo only took bribes he was like a younger version of Peter.

After laughing at Jason and forty dollars given to Leo everyone was ready to forgive Percy.

After school everyone went to the gym were Percy was sitting with Nico laughing and talking.

Peter was the first to walk up he held out his hand, he did _not _look happy about it.

Percy took it and smiled but Peter just grunted until Reyna looked at Peter angrily.

Peter smiled and fist bumped him.

Leo slapped him on the back and smiled, amazing what forty dollars can do.

Jason shook Percy's hand and Piper hugged him as Percy sighed in relief.

Nico smiled as everyone started talking like friend's again Peter still glared at Percy but after awhile he had an idea.

"Hey Percy I'll make you a bet." Peter said getting up.

Percy raised an eyebrow. "What kind of bet Insane?"

Peter walked down with Percy behind him.

"A race you always said you were quick well let's see how fast you really are." Peter said as they went to the other side of the gym.

"What are the stake's?" Percy asked curiously.

"You win I'll forgive you for everything I'll never mention it I'll be back to normal." Peter said.

"And if you win?"Percy asked.

Peter thought about and then smiled.

"I get to punch you in the head like you did that night. Hard." Peter said chuckling.

Percy paled and then gulped as he nodded.

Peter looked at Leo.

"Valdez your the starter." Peter said as Leo ran up next to them.

Leo smiled like an idiot the two most athletic people in the school racing is a pretty legendary sight.

"Ready, Set, Go!" Leo yelled as both the boy's took off.

Peter was ahead of Percy in a heartbeat but Percy turned it around when he cut Peter off at the last second and won.

Peter and Percy were laughing after that as they were all talking Nico pulled Peter aside.

"Why did you do that you could have won easily." Nico asked as Peter smiled like a madman.

"The thing's we do for the one's we love." Peter said as he ruffled Nico's hair and went back and gave Percy a slap on the back.

Nico smiled knowing everything would be back to normal and he could finally be happy again he was so lost in thought he didn't notice Peter sneaking up behind him as he picked him up on his shoulders.

"Surprise Nico." Peter yelled.

"Damn it Sane." Nico yelled as Peter carried him toward's the other's.

Peter dropped him next to Percy and Percy leaned in a kissed Nico on the cheek.

Peter's jaw dropped along with Jason's.

Leo was chuckling like an idiot.

Reyna and Piper were squealing like little girl's.

Everything was perfect for Nico he knew nothing could go wrong he had been through hell and back.

He was so happy he was crying as he hugged Percy while everyone cheered.

Life was finally looking bright again for Nico.


	6. Chapter 6

_This is just a chapter to show you what it took for Peter and Jason to forgive Percy. This is kinda a gap filler on Jason and Peter._

**Chapter 6: Peter and Jason Forgive Percy**

**Earlier that day.**

"Reyna you didn't really mean that did you? About the no sex." Peter asked laughing nervously as he and Reyna walked down the hall.

"You bet your ass I meant it Sane." Reyna said as Peter stopped dead in his track's.

"Baby you can't mean that." Peter yelled as he stood there.

"Reyna?" Peter yelled as he ran after her.

"Reyna your joking right?" Peter yelled as he chased after her.

Unfortunately for Peter Reyna was incredibly quick and clever (one of the reason's why he fell for her) she cut a corner before he could react and he tripped over someone.

"Watch it!" Both boy's said and as Peter looked at him he realized it was Jason.

"What are you doing?" Peter asked as he helped his cousin up.

"Trying to find Piper she said she will stop having sex with me if I don't forgive Percy." Jason said in a worried voice.

"Man I'm guessing that weakness run's in the family." Peter said exhaling."Reyna said the same thing to me."

"Damn it we are so screwed." Jason said running his hand through his hair.

"Should we forgive him I mean he does regret it?" Jason asked as they both sat down on a bench.

Peter scoffed "I don't know now Nico tried to convince me during first period before he got Reyna on me."

Jason sighed "Same here, damn I think this shit does run in the family." he said chuckling.

Peter put his arm around Jason "We...Are...Fucked." Peter said slowly.

They sat there for a while in silence before they busted out laughing.

"You got that right Peter." Jason said gasping for air.

"You know Sparky maybe we should forgive him." Peter said sighing.

"Yeah your right Perry." Jason said snickering at Peter's real name before Peter grabbed Jason by his collar and lifted him up.

"Don't you ever call me that Jason you know I hate it when you call me that." Peter said through his gritted teeth.

"Relax I was just joking Peter." Jason said chuckling knowing Peter would never actually hurt him, most of the time he was all talk.

Most of the time.

Peter put Jason down and they sat back down.

"Seriously though what are we going to do?" Jason asked.

Peter started to pull out his pocket knife.

"No killing Percy now won't solve anything." Jason said Peter sighed and put his pocket knife away.

"Well then I'm outta ideas." Peter said.

"We could forgive him." Jason suggested.

Peter sighed "Yeah we probably should."

Jason stared at him "Just like that?"

"Well I'm way to cocky so I'll probably bet him or something and then bomb it saying if he wins I'll forgive him." Peter explained.

"What if you win?" Jason asked a little curious.

"I'll probably kill him." Peter said casually.

Jason chuckled.

"So what exactly did Piper say to get you to forgive Percy?" Peter asked.

"All the thing's she know's I like so I caved pretty quickly." Jason said smiling."What about you?"

"Oh she cut me off completely that mean's no kissing, no hugging, and no sex I caved in a heartbeat." Peter said laughing.

Jason smiled as he looked a his cousin up and down.

"So were going to forgive him?" Jason asked.

Peter sighed and then nodded.

"Well finally." A new voice came up.

Reyna and Piper walked out from around the corner.

"Seriously I mean have you been waiting there the whole time?" Peter asked.

Both girls nodded.

"You knew we were going to end up forgiving him?" Jason asked.

"Well not completely but lucky for you two you guy's are off the hook on the no sex." Piper said.

Peter and Jason sighed in relief.

"Not so fast Peter." Reyna said.

"Aw come on." Peter yelled.

"You have to agree that you won't hurt Percy ever." Reyna said as she sat down on Peter's lap and leaned in to kiss him.

Right before they kissed she whispered "Or no sex ever again." Reyna said as she got off him.

"God I love you." Peter said as he went after her.

"And there isn't any thing for me?" Jason said a little worried.

"Same rule's apply except I know you'll crack soon." Piper said casually.

Jason nodded.

The bell rang and people started to come out of their classroom's.

"Come on let's go." Jason said as he got up and offered Piper his hand.

"Time to apologize." Jason said smiling.


	7. Chapter 7

_Well now we come to the climax of the story. Enjoy and please review._

**Chapter 7: Everything goes wrong...Again.**

**Nico's POV**

After the apology and a few hour's of laughing at Peter and Jason because they had to apologize by not having sex everything went back to normal.

Nico went back to his classes and got his grade's back up.

He spent time with Percy again and so did his friend's.

And Peter still tried to catch them if they were doing anything but kissing and yelled at them.

"He's sixteen you fucking perv!" Peter screamed before Nico and Percy laughed.

"You got no sex you fucking horn dog." Nico yelled back which was probably the only thing you could say to shut him up.

Soon summer was approaching and there was a huge senior trip which of course meant all of Nico's friend's would be gone for the weekend.

Everyone was packing up in the Peter's truck when Nico heard glass shatter on the driver's side.

Everyone ran over and saw Peter holding up Percy against the side of the truck there was a bottle of broken vodka on the ground.

"What the fuck is that?" Peter said in an impatient voice.

"A drink to celebrate the graduation Peter." Percy gasped.

"Rule number one: You are not allowed to drink understand that Percy especially since your the one driving us back from there got it?" Peter said raising him higher.

Percy nodded quickly.

Peter slowly put him down.

"Try to drink and I will end you Jackson just because I forgave you doesn't mean I forgot what happened." Peter said.

Reyna walked over and whispered something that everyone could hear "No sex for a week."

Peter ran after Reyna "Seriously Reyna?"

Everyone else was laughing and soon forgot about the whole Percy incident that just happened.

Peter came back with a red face and looked pissed.

"Goddamn it I hate you Jackson." Peter said laughing, leave it to Peter to fake being mad just to insult Percy.

"No you don't." Percy yelled back.

"Alright guy's are you all packed?" Nico asked.

Jason nodded and hugged Nico.

"Alright see you buddy." Jason said.

"Bye Jason, I'll see you guy's when you get back on Tuesday." Nico said.

Percy came up and kissed Nico goodbye when Percy pulled away he could see Peter pretending to gag in the truck.

Percy gave him the finger which made him burst out laughing.

"Well we should probably get going traffic is going to be a bitch." Percy said sighing in his cute little way.

"Alright see you Percy and watch out for Peter Reyna won't always be around." Nico joked.

Percy chuckled "Don't worry I'll steer clear of him. Actually that might be kinda hard since were sleeping in the same room."

Nico smiled and kissed him one last kiss goodbye.

Percy got into Peter's truck Peter waved Nico goodbye.

Nico waved back and they pulled off the curb and started down the road.

The next few day's for Nico were a bore because there was no one no one would hang with. He texted and video chatted with his friend's constantly.

Two day's before they were supposed to be back Nico was video chatting with Peter.

"So how's the trip?" Nico asked.

"Pretty good a lot of girl's that are pretty amazing." Peter said chuckling before his phone buzzed.

Peter grabbed his phone and looked around with wide eyes.

"What the fuck?" Peter said amazed.

"What?" Nico asked.

Peter held his phone to the screen and a text was on it.

_No more sex for two week's don't talk about other girl's._

**-Reyna**

"How the hell did she know that I swear to god I'm in love with a psychic." Peter said.

Nico sat there while Peter just stared at the text.

"Would you marry Reyna." Nico asked out of the blue.

"In a heartbeat hell I plan to when college is over." Peter said instantly.

"Really?" Nico said shocked.

Peter looked around his room and then pulled out a little black box.

When he opened it he showed a ring with a HUGE diamond on it.

"HOLY SHIT IS THAT REAL?" Nico yelled.

Peter nodded chuckling.

"Anyway speaking of surprises I got a gift for you." Peter said his smile getting bigger.

"What?" Nico asked excited.

"Nope not until we get back I don't know if you will like it but what the fuck to people say, It's the thought that count's." Peter said as he put the ring away.

"Come on man what did you get me?" Nico pouted.

Peter chuckled just as the door slammed shut and Percy moved past them in the background.

"Yo Perce Nico is online want to talk to him?" Peter said.

Percy moved over to them and Peter shot back gagging.

"Dude you reek of beer." Peter screamed holding his nose.

"Maybe I miss Nico and I had to drink my sorrow's away." Percy said, damn even drunk Percy is smooth.

"Why the fuck are you drunk Percy." Peter said getting up and opening a window.

"Why the fuck aren't you?" Percy asked which took Peter aback.

"Everyone is getting drunk downstairs." Percy said stumbling and then falling on the ground.

Peter sighed and grabbed a blanket and threw it at him.

Peter was always like a father figure to all of them like making sure we were safe and that the school wasn't too rough on his friend's.

"Anyway what's the gift?" Nico still insisted.

Pete smiled and looked at him.

"Two more day's and you'll see buddy." Peter said chuckling as he shut the computer off.

Nico was so excited about his friend's coming home tomorrow he couldn't do anything but lay around all day and talk to his friend's.

"So do you know what Peter got me?" Nico asked Jason and Leo who were sharing a room together.

"No the guy is really secretive about his stuff." Leo said shrugging.

"Hey did you guy's know he plan's to marry Reyna?" Nico said which made Jason and Leo go wide eyed.

"What seriously?" Leo said and Nico told them about the ring he saw.

"So that's what he did with all his money." Jason said.

"How much money?" Leo asked.

"Like ten grand maybe." Jason said.

"Damn." Nico and Leo said in unison.

Jason nodded "Yeah but my dad send's him like a thousand dollar's a year for his birthday so he's actually not spending that much." He said.

"Anyway I'll see you guy's tomorrow I'm so excited." Nico said.

"Yeah well hopefully the road's will be clear." Leo said.

"What do you mean?" Nico asked

"The road's are pretty slippery and there's a storm coming so we hope the road's will be cleared tomorrow." Jason explained.

"Well make it back safe." Nico said.

"Don't worry we will." Leo said.

"Goodnight Nico." Jason said.

"Night guy's." Nico said as he shut off his computer and slowly drifted to sleep.

The next morning since it was spring break he didn't have to go to school Nico's phone was ringing loudly.

Nico picked it up and saw that he had twenty missed call's and about a thousand text's all from Jason and Reyna.

Nico answered the phone.

"Hello?" Nico said and it was Jason he sounded like he was crying.

"Nico oh my god you got to get to Reyna's house." Jason said sniffling.

"Why?" Nico asked a little worried.

Jason sounded like he was close to sobbing.

"It's...It's Peter."

Nico shot out of his bed and quickly got into a cab and went straight to Reyna's house.

Nico had never actually been to Reyna's, it was a large white suburban house in a nice stretch of land.

Nico jumped out and paid the cabby and raced up the stair's.

He had barely reached the top before the door flew open and he was hugged by Jason who was sobbing.

"Thank god alright come on in." Jason said as he pulled Nico into the house.

Everyone was sitting in the living room and they all looked like they had been crying.

Everyone had cut's or scratches and suddenly a familiar picture came to Nico's head.

"W-Where's Peter?" Nico asked in a small voice.

Reyna was sobbing while Piper held her.

Jason was sitting down as he cried quietly into his shirt.

"Nico the storm was much worse then we thought." Leo said.

"What happened?" Nico pushed.

"We hit a pothole and couldn't control the car." Percy said in a ragged voice from crying.

"What happened?" Nico asked getting very worried.

"We hit a ditch and the car stopped suddenly as Peter tried to regain control." Piper said crying.

"Guy's?" Nico started and everyone looked at him.

"What Happened?" Nico asked slowly.

Jason walked up to Nico and handed Nico something.

It was a Dented.

Broken.

Unusable.

Destroyed.

Pocket Knife.

Nico gasped and fell to his knee's staring at the the destroyed pocket knife.

Tear's started streaming down his face as he held the pocket knife to his chest.

"Nico?" Piper said in a weak voice.

Nico looked up and looked at Piper who was standing right above him.

"He...He wanted you to have this." Piper said as she handed him another pocket knife.

It looked exactly like Peter's except on the side of it was an inscription.

_The Thing's We Do For The One's We Love_

_Love You Buddy._

Peter's gift.

Nico completely broke down after that he couldn't hold it in anymore.

Nico layed there on the floor for what seemed like hour's sobbing and screaming.

Jason finally got him up and helped into a cab.

Jason was whimpering like a puppy while Nico sobbed.

His Role Model. His Best Friend. His Brother.

Was dead.

_How's that for a climax tell me what you think and give me some Ideas for future chapter's._


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey sorry I haven't updated in a while but I have been wrapped in my other stories read them if you want. Anyway please review._

**Chapter 8**

Word of Peter's death spread throughout the school in a matter of funeral was on Saturday and most of the students and the staff were going to attend.

Nico was devastated, he was isolated completely except for Jason who was the same as him except maybe worse.

**Nico's POV**

Nico was lying in his bed thinking he should probably go to the hospital on the fact that he may have been dehydrated because he had stopped crying.

"N-Nico?" A voice came up.

Nico looked up and saw Jason standing there his eye's were completely bloodshot, his hair was a rats nest, and he looked incredibly pale.

"Yeah?" Nico said his voice was hoarse and ragged.

Jason sniffled "Um everyone wanted to know if your going to the funeral tomorrow."

"No!" Nico said, he couldn't be there he wouldn't be able to take it.

"Nico please we all need you. I need you I can't do this alone." Jason said.

Nico understood that everyone always saw Jason as a leader and a good person, but here he was broken.

Unfortunately Nico just couldn't do it, he wanted to, to say goodbye to his best friend, but it would be way too painful.

"I'm sorry Jason I really am but I can't." Nico said.

Jason nodded and sighed heavily as he walked out of the room.

Nico sighed and slammed his head into his pillow.

"Great now Jason hates me." Nico said to himself.

_"Your an idiot Nick, Sparky is just blowing a fuse on himself he doesn't hate you."_ Peter would have said.

Nico smiled a little at the thought and then became sad at the fact that he would never hear his best friend's voice again.

Nico got out of his bed and walked out into the living room where Jason was sobbing into his hands looking at picture.

As Nico got closer he saw it was a picture of Jason and Peter; Peter's hand was on Jason's shoulder and his nose was bashed and bloody. Jason had a cut on his eye and his lip was bleeding. Both of them were smiling like idiots even though they looked like they just went three rounds with Chuck Norris.

"Jason?" Nico said and Jason looked up at him.

"Hey. What's up Nico?" Jason tried to say casually but his voice cracked and was hoarse.

"I know you want me to go to the funeral but I..I...I don't think that I can take it. I'm so sorry." Nico said sadly.

Jason looked at Nico and smiled a little.

"It's okay Nico..." Jason started but Nico cut him off.

"No it's not Jason. Here I am saying I can't make it to the funeral of my friend when your going and he's your cousin. YOUR COUSIN!" Nico said.

Jason's lip quivered at the thought as he nodded.

"I...I should be the one that should be going and you should be the one not going and is a quivering ball of tears." Nico said.

Jason actually chuckled from that and showed a pained smile.

Nico decided to not talk about the funeral and moved onto the picture Jason was holding.

"What's that?" Nico asked.

Jason looked at the picture and smiled.

"Me and Peter got into this huge fight one day. He socked me one under the eye and I bashed in his nose. He split my lip right after that, he thought I looked like a guy who resisted arrest and I laughed." Jason said smiling a little.

Nico smiled at this and he saw the picture again, Peter always calmed everyone down even though he was a nutcase seeing that picture at how close he and Jason were brought up confidence that he didn't know he had.

"I think...I think I _will _go to that funeral." Nico said which made Jason look at him wide eyed and completely shocked.

"R-R-Really you mean it Nico?" Jason asked.

Nico nodded.

Jason stood up and hugged Nico.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you Nico." Jason repeated.

Nico smiled at Jason even though he knew the funeral was probably going to kill him.

**Saturday: The day of the funeral.**

"And so we shall send young Peter to heaven knowing he was loved among everyone." The reverend ended.

The ceremony was in the middle of a cemetery and most of the school filling up most of the field that they had to use speakers and a projection screen for everyone to see.

Leo, Jason, Thalia, Hazel, Reyna, Frank, Percy, Piper, Annabeth, Nico, Jupiter Grace and his wife were all in the front along with Peter's mother Mellie.

Nico had been crying next to Reyna throughout the whole ceremony constantly looking at the picture of Peter.

It was him in his baseball gear holding his favorite bat that had cut mark notches on it. He always marked his bat when he got a home-run.

Principle Brunner walked up to the podium as did the baseball coach Gleeson Hedge holding Peter's bat.

"Peter Sane, was a good person. Loving, caring, and always put his friends before himself." Brunner started.

Jason and Reyna wrapped there arms around Nico as he cried.

"I remember when his father Aeolus and I went to this school and he told me that his son would make him proud when he finally settled down and had a family. Unfortunately he was taken too early as well, but I always saw Peter as a son and he was like family to me. He was loved by all and he would always be there for his friends and he would always be there for others even if he didn't know them." Brunner continued.

Nico was close to tears but Reyna had already broke down and was sobbing into her hands. Thalia put an arm around her.

It was strange Thalia was the most calm out of everyone sure she was sniffling and her eyes were red but she was calm and silent.

"Lastly he was a good student and I know I could never live up like his father but I had never been more proud of anyone then of Peter. My son." Brunner ended.

Everyone clapped as Brunner walked off rubbing his eyes as they watered.

Coach Hedge walked up he was a very short man but could be a drill sergeant.

"Peter. He was a good guy one of the best players to ever be at Olympus High." The coach said he always kept his speeches short even this was long.

"King of Olympus." coach said with a chuckle.

"You got that right he was a king and he was a damn good one, one I would be proud to follow." Gleeson continued.

Jason and Leo sniffled as they nodded in agreement.

"Don't any of you cupcakes think otherwise. Peter will always be remembered in history as the King of Olympus and this year we are going to destroy every school that competes against us in his honor." coach yelled which got the entire baseball team to yell in agreement with him.

"Goodbye Peter you were my star player and you will be missed." the coach ended as he walked of stage.

The priest walked back up "And now some friends and family have things that will be placed with his grave as remembrance."

Nico, Reyna, Jason, Gleeson Hedge, Brunner, and Jupiter got up and walked over to the grave.

Jupiter went first placing a picture of a young Peter and a man that looked very much like him. A blonde tall man with albino white eyes. Aeolus Nico assumed.

The photo shot a pain in Nico's chest seeing his friend with his arm around his father.

Brunner than walked up and placed Peter's baseball jersey on the ground in front of the gravestone.

Jason walked up and placed Peter's track jersey right next to his baseball jersey sniffling while he walked away.

Reyna walked up with a shaky hand and placed Peter's broken pocket knife on the top of the mound at the base of the stone.

Jason and Brunner walked up and comforted Reyna as she started crying again.

Hedge walked up and placed Peter's bat on the side of the stone digging it into the ground to make sure it didn't fall over.

"Take care kid." Hedge said in a barely audible voice.

Lastly Nico walked up to the gravestone and looked at the name.

_Percival Peter Sane_

_ Beloved cousin and even better friend._

_ Taken too soon from his loved ones._

_ The things we do for the ones we love._

Nico almost lost it on the last line but held it together for Peter's sake.

Nico knelt down and placed the last item on his graves base stone.

A small black velvet box with a diamond ring inside.

Nico wiped away a tear as he stood up and went back to his friends where he was enveloped in a hug by all of his friends along with Jupiter and Mellie.

The priest walked back up to the podium.

"This ceremony has now come to an end I bid you all to be careful and may the lord watch over you as he shall watch over young Peter who stands with his father in Heaven."

As everyone was leaving Jupiter and Brunner kept Nico and his friends back.

"We need to speak with all right now." Jupiter said in an urgent voice.

"Whats wrong dad?" Jason said.

Jupiter looked at his son "Not here we need to get back to our house."

As they were in the limo driving back Jupiter got a phone call.

"Yes. Oh Apollo good do you have the test results. Good I want you to meet me at my house right now." Jupiter said in a commanding voice.

They all piled into the living room just as Apollo who was Jupiter's head scientist for his company Zeus industries and his son Will walked in.

Apollo was a tall man with a perfect smile and combed blonde hair.

His son was like a younger version of Apollo except he had sun kissed skin, startling blue eyes like the sky, and disheveled blonde hair.

He looked like a guy who went surfing every day of every week.

He was straight up cute and sexy.

Nico didn't realize he had been staring until Percy nudged him in the ribs and gave him a concerned look.

"I'm fine don't worry." he stated.

"So what is it dad?" Jason said very curious as to why Jupiter was so nervous.

Jupiter looked at Brunner and they both nodded.

"Kid's we have reason to believe that Peter may have been murdered." Brunner said grimly.

Everyone sat there wide eyed for a good ten minutes before Annabeth and Thalia said in unison "What!?"

Jupiter nodded "Because he was eighteen he was the sole heir to Four Winds Inc. his father's company."

Everyone nodded still completely shocked that someone would want to harm Peter.

"And because he was supposed to take responsibility as CEO the acting board member in charge would have to step down." Jupiter explained.

"Who is the acting board member?" Thalia asked.

"A man named Boreas North." Jupiter said.

"Wait you mean North as in Khione North?" Leo asked to which he got a nod from Brunner.

"You may have seen her at school." Brunner stated.

Nico vaguely recalled her with black hair and very pale skin.

"Okay wait, hang on, time out." Frank said holding his hands up in a time out manor.

"Your saying that Boreas killed Peter when he was with us on the trip?" Frank asked.

Jupiter shook his head "No, not Boreas. Khione."

Everyone was silent after that.

Nico knew Khione was a bitch but to go as far as murder was a lot to take in.

"Wait he was with us in the car when we crashed he was fine." Percy pointed out.

Jupiter nodded "Yes but that is why I have called Apollo and his son here."

Apollo stepped forward holding a few papers in his hand.

"Yes sir. You see Peter had a slow acting poison given to him. He would seem completely normal until the last possible second when his heart rate would have to spike causing his heart to give out immediately." Apollo explained.

"So when we hit the pothole his heart spiked and he had a heart attack and that's why we shot off the road?"

Apollo and his son nodded.

"And does anyone remember Khione being at the party?" Will asked his voice like an angel Nico thought.

Everyone nodded.

"She had to have slipped the poison into a drink and given it to him." Will explained.

"Well how about we bring this to the police and arrest his ass." Leo said.

Jupiter and Apollo shook there heads in dismay.

"We can't." Jupiter said.

"We don't know what poison was used and we can't pin Khione to the murder all we know is that she was there at the party."Will explained.

Everyone sat down and try to soak all of this up someone killed there friend so there daddy could be a CEO it was ludicrous.

"I'm sorry we have to bring this to you so early after Peter's passing but it was urgent." Brunner said.

"It's okay you did what you saw was right." Jason said.

"And you now what?" Annabeth said standing.

"We are going to help you prove Khione was the murderer." She said.

"Yeah." said Leo.

"She's going down." Jason and Percy said in unison while the other's nodded.

Jupiter smiled and Brunner chuckled.

"Alright but only work during school and nothing dangerous you are all excused from your classes until further notice due to the extremity of Peter's death." Brunner stated.

After that Jupiter, Brunner, Apollo, and Will left but just as Will was leaving Nico turned back to Nico.

"See you around Nico." Will said in his beautiful angelic voice.

Nico could only nod as Will winked at him and closed the door.

Alright_ please review and say what you think._


	9. Chapter 9

_Hey so I bet you didn't see that coming huh? Peter ending up being murdered. Anyway please review I live and breathe for your thoughts._

**Chapter 9: The Suspect And The Surfer**

Nico was tossing and turning all night at the thought of Khione North being Peter's killer.

He was still trying to wrap his head around the fact that Peter was murdered.

By the time dawn rolled by though Nico had gotten a good ten minutes of sleep and when he walked out of his room he saw the others and they didn't look much better.

Everyone had spent the night over at Jason's house they didn't want any of them alone knowing that a classmate could kill them for an advantage.

"Hey Nick your up, wow you look like death." snorted Leo who then got bitch slapped by everyone.

"Okay too soon noted." Leo said rubbing his cheeks.

"So what are we going to do about Khione I mean we can't just walk up and ask if she murdered Peter." Frank said.

Annabeth shrugged as she sipped her coffee "I don't know exactly what we are supposed to do."

Jason looked up "Dad said someone will be with us to inform us on what to do, whatever that means."

"Wow I think you are as hot headed as dad says." A new voice spoke up.

Everyone turned to find Will Solace standing at the door with a backpack and Nico had to catch his breath for a second.

Will was dressed in jeans, a blue polo that matched his beautiful eyes, and was wearing regular Nike sneakers.

He looked gorgeous and straight up sexy without trying.

Percy put his arm around Nico and pecked him on the cheek. but for once he didn't feel a spark like he used to whenever Percy kissed him.

What was happening to him? Was he falling for Will? He didn't even know the guy.

"What are you doing here Will?" Piper asked.

Will looked at all of them his eyes landing on Nico and he smiled a drop dead sexy smile that made Nico turn bright red.

"Dad and Jupiter sent me here kinda undercover I guess to help you guys figure out how to prove Khione is guilty."

Will ushered everyone out the door and when Nico walked out last Will wrapped an arm around Nico that made him turn red again and step away.

"Aw please don't tell me your taken because that would be a huge downer." Will pouted.

Nico stared at him "You mean your..."

"Gay? Yep and proud of it because I met you." Will said.

"Holy shit he is smooth." Nico thought to himself.

Twenty minutes of driving and flirting they finally reached school.

"Well if your taken and you wont succumb to my charm at least tell me who snatched you up." Will asked as they walked in to class.

Will had the same classes as Nico because he had the same as Khione, just his luck.

"Percy is my boyfriend." Nico stated and was shocked at how sad he sounded by saying that, like he wanted Will instead of Percy.

He didn't though. Right?

"The guy with the black hair and green eyes?" Will asked in which Nico nodded.

Will actually pouted from that "Well how am I supposed to compete with a cute guy like Percy?"

Nico smirked "Your not because he's my boyfriend."

Will chuckled and Nico wanted to hear that laugh constantly. It was like angels singing.

"Well feelings can change I know I'm in your head Nick." Will said.

No one called him Nick except for...Peter, but for some reason he didn't mind he actually liked it.

"Oh shut up Solace." Nico mused as he sat down and of course Will sat down next to him.

Will started grinning like an idiot, god he was so cute.

"Um...get the hell out of my desk kid." A new angry voice came up behind Will.

They both turned around and Nico's blood froze.

Khione North was standing behind Will glaring at him menacingly.

Will looked at Nico and winked "Okay sure don't want to piss you off you look like someone that would poison me."

Khione's face went to a look of fear and confusion as he said this.

Nico and Will looked at her eyebrows raised and she snapped out of her shocked look.

"Just get the fuck out of my desk." She said.

Will nodded still grinning as he got up and sat on the other side of Nico.

Class started but Nico didn't pay attention at all how can you when the person next to you is a murderer.

When the bell rang Nico got up and Will instantly wrapped his arm around his shoulder as he steered him to a small quiet part in the hall.

"So that was Khione?" Will said a little shocked.

Nico nodded still in disbelief on how normal Khione was even though she killed Peter.

They had to move quickly because a bunch of girls were stopping in the halls to look at Will.

I mean how could you not look at him he was probably the hottest guy in school.

Will saw what Nico was looking at and he saw that Nico was frowning at the fact that girls were eyeing him.

"Excuse me ladies but I am gay so move along." Will said smiling as the girls pouted and walked away.

Nico chuckled "You are amazing how are you single?" he said before he clamped his head over his mouth.

Will turned to him his grin getting even bigger "So I am in your head?"

Nico blushed so much he probably looked like a tomato.

"Hey Nico." a voice came up.

Jason walked up with Piper and Reyna.

Nico silently thanked every god out there for the distraction.

"Hey Jason." both Nico and Will said but Will sounded a little disappointed.

"So did you guys see Khione?" Piper asked.

Nico nodded just as Khione came around the corner along with her brother's Zethes and Calais and she bumped into Reyna nearly knocking her down if Jason and Will hadn't caught her.

"Watch it! Just because you lost your boy toy doesn't mean you have to be so helpless Arellano." Khione said angrily.

Piper and Will looked ready to punch her, Jason looked like he was about to strangle her, and Reyna looked downright murderous.

"Don't you EVER say something like that about Peter." Reyna yelled.

"Or what Arellano what will you do?"Khione asked.

"Excuse me." Will said bitterly as he got up onto a bench.

"HEY EVERYONE." Will yelled making everyone in the halls turn and look at him.

"Thank you. Now how many of you would murder anyone that badmouthed Peter Sane?" Will asked across the hall.

Every single hand went up Nico saw even a few teachers and Brunner along with Hedge.

"Thank you. you all are great." Will said as he got down. He was just as brave as Peter.

Will went in front of Khione "Or the entire school will murder you and something tells me the teachers will turn a blind eye for this." he said a glint of triumph in his eyes.

Khione frowned as her brothers started snickering.

"Way to go sis." Zethes said.

"Hilarious." Cal said who could barely ever get a few words out since he was missing a few teeth due to hockey.

"Cowards. You all are cowards just like Peter." Khione retorted as she walked away.

Jason started after her as he was pulling what looked like a tire iron out of his backpack but Will stopped him.

"Whoa watch it man. You don't want another murder here." Will said.

Jason looked at him his features softening a little "For Peter I will gladly brain her."

As Nico looked at Will as he calmed Jason down he realized something.

He _was _Peter he wasn't nuts though but he could calm anyone down, he was a flirt, and he cared for everyone and he didn't know them.

"Alright,Alright I won't kill her...Yet." Jason said.

"Thank you I can't have my bosses son go to jail that's just bad for business." Will said with a snicker.

Suddenly Nico's phone buzzed and he saw a text from Percy.

_I need to see you NOW._

Nico was confused his texts were always cheery they never seemed urgent like this one.

Nico found Percy at his usual spot the school swimming pool.

"Hey." Nico said but Percy didn't respond he looked like he was about to cry.

"Perce are you okay?" Nico asked.

Percy shook his head.

"Nico I..." Percy tried to say.

"What? What is it?" Nico urged.

Percy looked at him with watery eyes.

"I think we should break up." Percy said crying.


	10. Chapter 10

_What will happen with Nico and Percy? Will they stay together? Why does Percy want to break up? Lets find out shall we. Please review._

**Chapter 10: Why?**

"Nico I think we should break up." Percy said crying.

Nico might as well have been stabbed in the heart.

"W-What?" Nico asked his eyes starting to water.

"Please I-I'm so sorry but I-I just think it's for the best Nico." Percy said as he sniffled.

Nico just stared at the pool it was completely still as if waiting for the next move.

"Percy?" Nico asked in which the green eyed boy turned to him.

"Why?" Nico simply asked.

Percy sniffed "Nico it's because..."

Just then the door burst open and Leo came in followed by a fuming Jason and an even angrier Will.

"You son of a bitch." Leo shouted waving a disk in his hand.

"I'm going to kill you." Jason and Will yelled in unison.

"Guy's what's wrong?" Nico asked when they saw that the anger was directed at Percy.

"We know everything Percy. How could you?" Jason said.

"Jason. Guy's please understand it just happened." Percy said.

"Just happened? It just happened? How about I just happened to rip out your heart through your fucking chest." Will growled.

"Guy's it wasn't my fault I..." Percy didn't finish because Jason punched him in the face and sent him crashing into the water.

"Wasn't your fault my ass." Jason spat as Percy surfaced coughing and holding his knows that was now pouring blood.

"Guy's what the fuck is wrong with you?" Nico asked as his boyfriend tried to get up but was pushed back in by Leo.

"We will explain after we get you away from this monster." Will said eyeing Percy.

"I'm not a monster I bet your just saying this to get into Nico's pants." Percy retorted as he got up out of the pool.

"THAT'S IT!" Will screamed as he tackled Percy and they both went flying into the pool.

Will was mercilessly beating on Percy as they surfaced punching him and kicking him so much Peter would have been proud.

"Don't you EVER fucking say that again." Will screamed as he hammered Percy more and more in the stomach.

Eventually Leo and Jason were able to pry Will off of Percy who looked ready to die.

His face was covered in cuts so was his body no doubt a few bones were broken and he was starting to get bruises everywhere on his stomach.

"I would never do that to Nico, what was he to you another notch for the bedpost Percy?" Will said as Percy slowly limped out of the pool bleeding profusely.

Nico who had been in complete shock but when Will said his name it snapped him back.

"Okay what the fuck is going on?" Nico screamed now very angry with everyone.

Leo was waving the disk in his hand "This is the reason why Percy want's to break up with you Nico and we are showing it right here right now."

"N-No." Percy said weakly before receiving another kick from Will "Shut the fuck up Jackson."

Leo pulled a portable DVD player from his backpack and put the disk in.

"This is why I was checking out the security cameras the other night and I just found this. It happened earlier yesterday _before _the funeral." Leo said.

When the video started Nico's eyes widened.

Percy was in the gym making out with Luke Castellan the co-captain...actually captain now of the baseball team.

"Is that..." Nico started.

Jason nodded "Luke Castellan a few hours before Peter's funeral."

Nico turned away as Percy moaned as Luke kissed him.

"I will fucking KILL Luke." Nico said angrily but Will stopped him.

"Don't worry Jason already took care of it." Will said.

Nico looked at his friend a little shocked as he smiled evilly.

"What did you do?" Nico asked.

"You know that pipe I had that I was going to use to murder Khione with?" Jason said casually.

Nico nodded knowing the answer would be bad.

"It may or may not have found it's way three inches into Luke's leg." Jason said innocently.

Nico actually smiled at that he deserved that for making out with Nico's boyfriend shortly before his "friend's" funeral.

"Nico it didn't mean anything I was just in grief with Peter's death." Percy explained.

Nico was fuming "So instead of seeing me because I needed someone there for me while everyone except Jason was comforting Reyna you were making out with one of Peter's teammates?"

Percy went wide eyed but then he got mad like it was Nico's fault. "Where were you huh? I needed you and Luke was there for me."

Jason stepped in between them and before anyone could react Will kicked Percy as hard as he could in his crotch making him drop to his knees and Leo then kicked Percy back into the pool.

"I hope you drown." Nico screamed at Percy as he resurfaced.

As they all left Nico broke down and Will embraced him and pulled him close.

Nico didn't want Will to let go he just wanted to melt into Will's warm arms and never have to feel this way.

Depressed.

Heart Broken.

Alone.


	11. Chapter 11

_Hey sorry I haven't updated in a while but here you go. Please review. This is a short chapter._

**Disclaimer: Is my name Rick Riordan? Nope.**

**Chapter 11: The Mess up**

Nico really had to stop letting his guard down because it only got him hurt.

His best friend was dead, his sister was dead, and now his boyfriend cheated on him. Life is just fucking perfect.

Nico was sitting on his couch with Will.

Will Solace never left his side since the break up getting him what he needed and taking care of him.

"Hey. You okay?" Will asked as he tapped Nico on the shoulder.

Nico hadn't realized he was staring at the wall.

"Yeah I'm fine just lost in thought." Nico said with a small smile.

Will nodded and then looked at the wall Nico was looking at. It was lined with a bunch of pictures.

Will got up and grabbed one picture.

"Who's this?" Will asked.

Nico looked up and saw the picture in his hands.

It was a picture of Peter holding both Bianca and Reyna with both hands.

Nico gave a pained smile "Peter always was a show off."

Will nodded "What are the girls name's?"

Nico pointed to Reyna "That's Reyna Arellano. She is.." Nico faltered.

"She _was _Peter's girlfriend." Nico said.

Will looked at the picture "Who's the other girl?"

Nico winced at the thought "That's my...my...my sister Bianca." Nico said with tear running down his cheek.

Will put the photo back and went to the couch and hugged Nico.

"Hey, hey, hey. I'm sorry Nico I didn't mean to have you remember her and Peter. I'm really sorry." Will said in a soothing tone.

Nico shoo his head "No it's okay. Did...Did you know him? Peter I mean?"

Will nodded "Yeah we used to hang out before his dad died. God I'm gonna miss that nutcase." he said with a chuckle.

Nico smiled as he got up and grabbed Will's hand.

Will got up too and Nico just got lost in those sky blue eyes.

"Thanks for taking care of me I just feel so helpless." Nico said looking down.

Will chuckled "Hey. Your not helpless you have gone through so much and your still going to end up on top. Nico you are by far the strongest person on this planet. Hell you should..."

Nico stopped him by pressing his lips against his.

When Nico pulled back Will seemed to be in a daze "W-What was that for?"

Nico smiled "To get you to shut up."

Will gave a large toothy grin "I should talk more often then."

Nico kissed him again.

"Wait is this just a rebound?" Will asked concerned.

Nico shook his head "No. I really do like you."

Will's grin somehow got even wider "In that case." Will pulled Nico closer and pecked him on the cheek as he hugged him.

Nico pulled away for a second "You won't cheat on me will you?"

Will laughed "Are you saying I should?"

Nico smiled and shook his head.

"Then I won't." Will said with a chuckle.

Nico and Will were too busy kissing that Nico didn't hear his phone buzzing.

**Leo's POV**

_"Hey you reached Nico. Leave a message."_ Nico's voice-mail said.

"Shit!" Leo said.

"Pick up Nico, for fucks sake pick up." Leo kept saying to himself as he looked at the picture's from the party.

Leo got the voice-mail again.

"God. Okay Nico it's Leo call me back we messed up it wasn't Khione she's just a bitch. But she's innocent, I know who it is you have to call me back NOW!" Leo yelled into the phone.

Leo grabbed the photo's he found on the camera and stared at the shot of Peter holding his soda and the real killer putting the poison in the cup right there.

"Why was it you? Why did you kill Peter?" Leo said with tears in his eyes.

"Because there was no other way." a voice came behind Leo.

Leo turned around and dropped his photos.

"What are you talking about?" Leo said to the true killer.

"Leo. Sometimes we have to do crazy things to protect our secrets." the killer said as they walked up to Leo with a knife.

Leo backed up against the wall as they walked closer to him.

"People will find out they will eventually find the picture's." Leo said.

The killer chuckled "Not if I break the camera and burn those pictures."

Leo smiled "That's why I sent the camera to Jupiter Grace."

The killer gasped "You idiot."

"Actually I'd say that was pretty smart." Leo said.

The killer screamed and drove the knife into Leo's stomach.

Leo felt nothing but pain as they pulled the knife out and slammed the bottom into his head.

Leo slipped into darkness after that.

Remembering nothing.

_What? Khione is innocent but then who is it? Jason? Piper? Reyna? Figure it out. Please review._


	12. Chapter 12

_Who did it? Khione's innocent. Who could it be? Let's try and find out. Please review._

**Disclaimer: You already know.**

**Chapter 12: Leo!**

**Nico's POV**

It was around four in the morning when Nico got the phone call.

Nico woke up to his phone and felt someones arms wrapped around him.

He looked up and found Will Solace fast asleep hugging him.

Nico smiled as he pecked Will on the cheek and carefully got off of him.

He grabbed his phone and saw the caller was Piper.

"Hello?" Nico said.

"Oh my god, Nico get over to Leo's house now." Piper said through sobs.

Nico raised his eyebrow "Why?"

Piper was sobbing uncontrollably "Here's Jason."

Nico could hear the phone being passed off.

"Nico get over to Leo's house now. Leo was attacked." Jason said.

Nico gasped "I'll be right over."

Nico hung up and quickly woke up Will.

Will smiled lazily "Hey Neeks."

Will saw the look of concern on his face and frowned "You okay?"

Nico shook his head "Apparently Leo was attacked last night."

Will shot up "What happened?"

Nico shrugged "No idea. Can you drive?"

Will nodded "Come on."

He grabbed Nico's hand and steered him outside to his car.

After ten minutes of worried discussion they finally got to Leo's house.

Nico walked in and saw Leo being put on a stretcher but that's not what caught Nico's eye.

Leo was knocked out but he had a huge bloody gash in his shirt and stomach and he was incredibly pale.

"Oh my god. Leo!" Nico yelled as a police officer led him to his friends.

Well his friends and Percy.

Piper quickly hugged Nico and Will.

"What happened?" Nico demanded.

Jason had a worried look in his eyes "We don't know apparently he was stabbed last night, but that's all we know."

Nico looked back at his friend that was being put in the ambulance.

"Hey Nico what's that?" Will said pointing at Nico's phone that was blinking.

Nico looked at it and saw he had a voice-mail.

From Leo!

"it's a message from Leo!" Nico gasped out as Jason quickly took the phone and examined it.

Jason hit the play button.

_"God. Nico it's Leo call me back, we messed up it wasn't Khione she's just a bitch. But she's innocent, I know who it is you have to call me back NOW!"_

The message stopped and the ambulance doors slammed closed as Leo was taken to the hospital.

Everyone just stood there as they took it in.

"Leo knew who it was?" Jason asked to everyone.

"So, is that how he was attacked? The person who really killed Peter attacked Leo?" Will summed up.

"What are we going to do?" Jason asked.

"Nico? Nico?" Will was asking in a concerned tone.

Nico was looking at the fireplace and saw something.

"Nico!" Will yelled and Nico snapped out of it.

"Huh? What?" Nico asked as he grabbed Will's hand.

Nico looked over and saw Percy looking absolutely pissed which made Nico happy.

"Are you okay?" Will asked in a worried voice.

Nico nodded "I'm fine it's just...What is that in the fireplace?"

Everyone looked over confused.

Jason called over an officer. An old friend of the family named Ares.

"What's in the fireplace?" Jason asked.

Ares looked over and grabbed a fire poker.

"What the hell is this?" Ares said to himself.

Ares pulled out the burnt material that looked to be paper.

"It's just burnt paper kid." Ares said in a gruff voice.

"Wait, I have seen Leo burn lot's of stuff over the years." Jason said.

"This was a picture and it looks to be a bunch of them." Piper said as she knelt down next to Jason.

Jason's phone went off and he walked out of the group to talk.

"Hello? Hey dad." Jason said as he walked away.

"So these were pictures?" Ares asked.

Piper nodded "And knowing Leo he didn't ever burn pictures unless he needed to."

Ares nodded "Okay I'll have these examined and see if something can be remade from it."

Ares carefully put the burnt paper in a evidence bag and walked out of the house.

Jason walked back with a confused look on his face.

"That was my dad. He said that he got a busted camera addressed to Leo in the mail." Jason said.

"So those _were _picture's." Frank said as he grabbed Hazel's hand.

Piper and Jason nodded.

"Wonder what was on them." Percy said and Jason glared at him.

"Shut it Jackson." Jason said.

"Fuck off Grace." Percy said.

Jason stomped up to Percy but Piper and Nico held him back.

"Let me go I'll fucking kill him!" Jason yelled.

"That's why we aren't letting go Insane." Piper said before she stopped and covered her mouth.

Jason stopped and hung his head at the thought of him acting just like Peter.

His deceased cousin.

"Jason I'm...I'm sorry it just slipped out." Piper said as she grabbed Jason's arm.

Jason shook his head "No, it's fine Pipes I just...I miss him."

Jason hugged Piper "I miss him too."

"We all do." Reyna said as Frank and Hazel patted her back reassuringly.

"Well most of us do." Will said glaring at Percy.

"Fuck you Solace you barely knew Peter." Percy retorted.

"Au contrair, I'm actually his oldest friend." Will said scowling.

Reyna looked at him "Wait, what."

Will explained how he knew Peter before his father died.

"We stopped hanging out after Aeolus passed away, but I still talked to him." Will finished.

Percy huffed angrily.

"I'm getting the feeling that a relationship was made." Jason said jokingly looking at them.

"Yep." Will said proudly.

Jason stopped smiling and stood there shocked.

"Wait, hang on, what?" Jason said.

"Me and Will are together." Nico stated.

Jason stood there for a few minutes in silence.

Then he broke into a huge grin "Awesome."

Jason ran up and hugged Nico and then patted Will on the back.

"You better take good care of him otherwise your going to be meeting Peter early." Jason said with a glare that would scare a criminal.

Will gulped and nodded. Nico pecked him on the cheek.

Will smiled as he pulled Nico close.

"So we should probably all go see Leo at the hospital?" Piper asked.

Everyone nodded as they all went to the cars to go to the hospital.

When they arrived they were led to Leo's room, courtesy of Jupiter Grace.

They walked in just as the doctor walked in.

"Hello I'm Dr. Michael Yew. Are you friends of Mr. Valdez?" Dr. Yew asked.

Jason nodded "Yeah, is he going to be okay?"

Dr. Yew exhaled loudly "Unfortunately Mr. Valdez has lost a very large amount of blood and...he's fallen into a coma. We don't know for how long."

Jason hung his head as he looked at his best friend who was now in a coma.

"Will he be okay if he wakes up?" Piper asked.

Dr. Yew shrugged "We suppose temporary amnesia, but we aren't entirely sure yet."

Will pulled Nico in close as Dr. Yew left the room.

"God I can't believe Leo is in a coma." Jason exclaimed as he sat next to the bed.

Everyone nodded as they crowded around the bed.

"Hey wait a minute guys." Reyna said as a thought dawned on her.

Everyone turned to her.

"Leo was stabbed by the real killer right?" Reyna said and everyone nodded.

"So?" Frank said.

"So, only a handful of people know where Leo lives." Reyna said.

"What are you saying Reyna?" Percy asked which he then got another glare from a bunch of people.

"I'm saying..." Reyna said slowly.

"one of is the person who killed Peter and who attacked Leo."

_So it is one of them. But which one? Think about it and give me ideas on who and why. I want to see who you think it is. Post who you think it is._


	13. Chapter 13

_Wow I am just on a roll with this story. There will probably only be two or three more chapters. Anyway review on who you think is the killer._

**Disclaimer:Why? you all know I'm not Rick.**

**Chapter 13: The School**

Everyone just thought in shock at the fact that one of them is the killer.

"Well you thought you were subtle Percy!" Jason growled.

Percy turned to him "Me? What about you airhead?"

"He was my cousin!" Jason yelled.

"I would never kill my friend. Especially a big guy like Peter." Percy insisted.

"You are full of mysteries. I mean you did cheat on Nico with Luke, Peter's friend." Frank said as he started toward Percy.

Percy backed up against the wall "Now just hang on why would I kill him?" he said with a look of fear on his face.

Jason was growling now "Maybe he knew you were cheating. Maybe he was going to tell Nico. So what do you do? You kill him."

Percy shook his head with a few tears in his eyes "No. No. I would never do that. I may have hated Peter, but I would never kill him."

Piper and Hazel grabbed their boyfriends "Jason I think he's telling the truth." Piper said.

"I am!" Percy yelled as he slid down the wall and buried his head in his hands.

Jason softened his features then he eventually sighed.

"Okay. Percy get up." Jason said as he offered his hand to the crying teen.

Percy was stunned as he looked at the hand but he eventually took it and got up.

"I...I never meant to hurt anyone. Especially you Nico." Percy said looking at the younger teen.

Will protectively grabbed Nico's hand.

"Nico I know I cheated on you and I am sorry, but your with Will and you seem happy. So I'll back off." Percy said as he gave Will a look of envy and jealousy.

Nico nodded and walked up to Percy "Percy. You hurt me and it will take some time for me to forgive you and I don't know how long it will take."

Percy nodded sadly.

"But this is a good start." Nico said with a small smile.

Percy smiled back as he hugged Nico.

"Well if it wasn't Percy than who was it?" Will insisted.

Jason shrugged "We'll find out later. Right now we need to focus on Leo."

Everyone nodded.

Everyone was talking quietly while Jason and Frank talked to Dr. Yew when Will's phone suddenly went off.

Will quickly answered it "Hello? Dad? What do you need?"

Everyone ran up to Will "Okay. thank's bye dad."

Will hung up and looked at everyone "We figured out the poison."

"Well what was it?" Percy asked.

Will shrugged "Some flower called The Curse of Delos." **(Huh, that sounds familiar.)**

Hazel snapped her finger's "I've heard of that. It's a rare Greek flower that can be incredibly lethal when mixed with certain chemicals."

"So Peter was killed by a...flower?" Jason asked.

Will nodded.

"Well who was recently in Greece?" Nico asked.

Jason and Frank exchanged nervous looks.

"Um...about every sport team in half the state." Jason said.

"Well...shit." Will said sadly.

"So most of the school?" Nico asked.

Jason, Percy, and Frank nodded.

"Well that helps so much." Piper said sarcastically.

Jason sighed "Let's go guy's. Let's head to the school and check the pictures maybe we'll find something."

Everyone seemed reluctant, but eventually they all were heading to the school.

The school was locked, but luckily Leo had copied the school master key a few years back.

As they were heading towards the office Percy's phone went off.

Percy sighed when he saw the caller "I knew it would come to this. But I am not going to screw you guy's over again."

"Who is it?" Nico asked.

"Luke. I'm going to break up with him." Percy said as he answered it and went out into the hall.

"Guy's over here." Jason hissed as they opened up the files.

"Wow these are a lot of photos." Frank exclaimed.

The file was filled to the brim with pictures of the trip.

"Listen I know we are all ADHD so standing here is going to probably kill us. Let's walk around the school while we are searching through these." Jason insisted as he was dancing on one foot not being able to stand still.

Everyone instantly agreed to that.

Jason and Piper went one way.

Frank and Hazel went another.

Percy went with Reyna.

And Will and Nico went down the hall towards the gym.

"Hey you okay?" Will asked.

Nico nodded and and gave him a small smile.

"It's just...trusting Percy again. I want to. But...can I?" Nico asked.

Will shrugged "It's not my place to say that even if I am your boyfriend."

Nico stopped walking and stared at him "B-Boyfriend?"

Will suddenly had a look of fear "Sorry...I just assumed-" Nico cut him off.

"It's fine. It's just nice to hear that." Nico said smiling.

Will smiled back as he leaned over and kissed Nico.

Suddenly there was a very loud _CRACK _coming from down the hall followed by a loud grunt.

Will and Nico ran down the hall that Piper and Jason went down.

**Percy's/Reyna's POV**

"Well sorry Luke. I can't date you if your going to be a jerk of choosing to help my friends find out who murdered my friend." Percy growled into his phone.

"Wow you are being so selfish Jackson." Luke yelled into the phone.

Percy laughed "I'm selfish? Goodbye Luke." Percy said as he hung up.

Percy walked in just as Jason was explaining that they should split up while they search for pictures.

Percy could not agree more he needed to keep moving.

He grabbed a handful of pictures and walked down toward the cafeteria with Reyna.

"So did you really mean all those things you said? About you and Nico?" Reyna asked

He was able to think about what happened with him and Nico.

He truly did feel bad, he could say that much. And Nico was happy so he couldn't try to take him away from that. He was happy with Will.

If he was happy then Percy was happy.

"Yeah I really meant it." Percy said with a smile in which Reyna returned it.

Percy was looking through a bunch of pictures when he heard a loud _CRACK _coming down from the hall Jason and Piper went down.

Percy and Reyna ran as fast as he could down the hall.

**Piper's/Jason's POV**

"So what do you hope to find Sparky?" Piper asked.

Jason shrugged "Don't know hopefully someone holding the flower or something."

Piper looked back at her boyfriend and how determined he was to find the killer of Peter.

Jason saw the her looking at him "What's wrong?"

She hadn't realized she was crying.

She wiped away the tears "It's just...I'm so happy that you are doing everything you can to help find the murderer."

Jason chuckled "I would go to the ends of the Earth to tear this guy apart whoever they are."

Piper smiled happily as she kissed him and hugged him.

"How lucky am I to have a great boyfriend like you?" Piper said happily.

"How lucky am I to have a great girlfriend like you? Jason responded smiling.

Piper laughed at that and then saw a picture in Jason's hand.

"What's that?" she asked pointing to the picture.

Jason looked at it and gasped "That's the flower!"

The picture showed a teenager holding The Curse of Delos in his hand.

And the teenager holding it was...

"Is that Peter?" Piper asked wide eyed.

Jason nodded but he was focused more on the person standing next to him.

"That son of a bitch." Jason roared as he gripped the picture tightly.

"Who is it?" Piper said not being able to see the picture.

"That is..." Jason started.

_CRACK_

Jason crumbled to the floor dropping the photo.

Piper was about to scream but was cut off by the person putting their hand to her mouth.

"Shut up unless you want him to die too." The attacker said.

The attacker, the friend, the murderer.

Piper nodded with tears running down her cheeks.

The attacker led her and dragged the knocked out jock to the hall.

**Everyone's POV**

Percy, Will, Nico, Frank, and Hazel all met each other in the front hall.

"Did you guy's hear that?" Percy said.

Everyone nodded.

Will slapped himself in the head "Of course the murderer is here."

Everyone looked at him "It is one of us right?"

Nico shook his head.

"But we're all right here." Nico said.

Everyone had a confused look on his face.

"But then who.." Reyna started before she was cut off.

The door burst open and a teen walked out dragging a knocked out Jason and holding Piper with their hand over their mouth.

"Oh my god!" Percy said.

"But...how?" Nico asked.

"No way." Frank and Will said.

"You were Peter's friend" Hazel insisted.

Standing in front of them was the true killer.

Standing in front of them was...

_OOOOOHHHHHHHHHH! Sorry did I cut that off? Yes I did. Who is it? They are all right there. Who could it be. I think I'll let you guys know when I reach fifteen review's. So spread the word of the story if you want know. Good luck. Please review by the way but you probably already guessed that._


	14. Chapter 14

**You guy's have been awesome so SCREW IT. Ten Reviews is enough for me. I GIVE YOU.**

**THE FINAL CHAPTER!**


	15. Chapter 15

_Well guy's we had a hell of a run. But every good story has to end sometime right? Here you go guy's. The FINAL CHAPTER of Friends will always be there. You guys were great. I might make a sequel or maybe just add an epilogue. I'll probably do both. Review please._

**Chapter 14: The Truth**

Everyone stared in shock at the teen holding Jason who was knocked out and had Piper in their other arm.

"Oh my god!" Percy said.

"But...how?" Nico asked.

"No way." Frank and Will said.

"You were Peter's friend." Hazel said.

They all looked at the true killer.

They were all looking at...

Luke Castellan.

"What's up guys? Percy. How's it hanging?" Luke said casually as he threw Piper toward them.

Piper was crying as Frank and Will were hugging her. Protecting her from Luke.

"You killed Peter?" Will asked.

Luke nodded "Yep. Offed his ass into next week."

Reyna ran up and started punching and kicking Luke.

"I'll fucking kill you! You murdered the guy I loved." Reyna screamed as she attacked Luke.

Luke only chuckled as he grabbed Reyna by the collar and chucked her through the glass trophy display case.

"Reyna!" Hazel yelled as she ran to help her up.

She was cut up and bleeding but otherwise still had a murderous look in her eye.

Percy and Frank started towards Luke, but Luke pulled a gun out from his coat pocket.

"Back off!" Luke growled as he grabbed Jason from the floor and put the gun to his temple.

"Or he dies too." Luke said.

Frank and Percy stopped and moved in front of everybody to protect them, as did Will.

"Luke. Why?" Percy asked.

Luke smiled evilly "Peter was always the star player. He always bragged about him being the "King of Olympus" I was sick of it. We were co-captains on the team but he never listened to me. Not once. I figured if he won't listen to reason then I might as well take Peter out all together."

Everyone stared at him horrified.

"Your sick!" Percy said in disgust.

Luke sneered "Leader's rise and fall. It was just my turn to be the King."

Jason started groaning as he lifted his head up.

"W-W-What? Whoa, hey, What The FUCK!" Jason screamed.

Luke put his arm around Jason's neck and brought him in close.

"Be quiet, or I will break your neck." Luke threatened.

Jason looked at Piper through his cut eye from when Luke hit him.

Piper was crying as she looked back.

Jason gulped and stopped struggling. He wasn't going to let Luke hurt Piper or anyone else for that matter.

"Luke? Please let me go." Jason tried but Luke just tightened his grip on his throat and held the gun closer.

"I don't think so." Luke said chuckling.

"Why did you attack Leo?" Nico asked hoping he could think of a plan while Luke talked.

Luke looked at him "Well, I didn't want to exactly. But Leo was close to figuring it out. So I burned the pictures and quickly intercepted the mail and smashed the camera to bits."

"Luke. Just stop this. This is crazy you have to stop." Will pleaded as he started slowly walking towards Luke.

Luke pointed the gun at Will "Stay back Solace."

"Do you really want to be known as the guy that murdered Peter Sane and killed his friends?" Will insisted.

Luke looked at him for a moment and for a second it looked like he reached him. His grip on Jason seemed to loosen a little.

Luke sighed "Better to be known then not at all."

Luke raised the gun at Will.

"Luke NO!" Will screamed.

_BANG!_

Nico had to cover his ears to keep from going deaf.

When he opened his eyes which were shut tight he saw Will.

He was sprawled on the floor with a hole in his shoulder, blood shooting from the wound.

"Oh my god! Will!" Nico screamed as he ran to his side.

Will winced in pain "Get...Luke."

Nico was crying as Will's breaths became ragged.

Hazel ran up to them while the others ran after Luke who was dragging Jason through the school.

"Nico go with them." Hazel insisted.

Nico shook his head "I can't leave him."

"Nico look at me." Hazel said as she pulled him face to face.

"Go! I will take care of Will. I'll take him to the nurses office and bandage him up." Hazel said.

Nico looked at her and then his injured boyfriend.

Will gave him a slight nod.

"Okay please be careful and take care of him." Nico said as he hugged Hazel.

He knelt down and kissed Will on the cheek.

"Kick his ass for me." Will said.

Nico nodded as he got up.

Then he ran after Luke.

Luke was running through the halls as fast as he could. Which was pretty damn fast even if he was lugging a big football jock.

"Luke you are out of your damn mind." Jason yelled as Luke dragged him into the band room.

"Shut up or you die." Luke hissed.

Jason was planning on screaming at the top of his lungs but then he thought about Piper and how look could kill her.

Jason closed his mouth as Luke held him down behind a rack of instruments in the back of the room.

Luke leaned into his ear "You say anything and I will put a bullet in your girlfriends head." he whispered as he put the gun to the back of Jason's head.

Jason gulped, but nodded nonetheless.

All of a sudden Frank ran in to the band room and started looking around.

"Shit! Guy's they aren't in here." Frank yelled as he left the room.

Luke sighed in relief and pulled Jason up.

"Come on." Luke said as he pushed Jason forward.

"Um...where are we going?" Jason asked eyeing the gun.

Luke rolled his eyes "To the roof."

Jason gulped hard "W-Why?"

Luke smiled coldly "How else are you going to kill yourself?"

Jason went wide eyed at the remark.

"Why are you going to kill me?" Jason asked in a small voice.

Luke grunted "I planned on poisoning you and Peter at the party but Peter only found the one flower on the trip. So Peter dies in a car crash and you kill yourself from grief. Problem solved."

Luke led him to a stairway "But. Why kill me at all?"

Luke cursed "Holy shit your dense. You are Peter's cousin. I knew you would never stop hunting for me so I have to take you out."

Luke led him onto the roof and Jason looked down at the street below.

"Well. Ready to die Grace?" Luke asked.

Jason was never going to get married. He was never going to tell Piper how much he loved her. How much she meant to him. He's never going to be a father.

Jason bit down his sorrows and steeled his nerves one last time.

Jason turned to Luke "Peter was a king. You will never be anything but a joke."

Luke's face went as red as crimson as he lifted up Jason and brought him to the ledge.

"Goodbye Jason." Luke said smiling evilly.

"Jason!" a voice came up and someone slammed into Luke knocking onto the ground. Unfortunately he also let go of Jason and he fell but a hand reached out a grabbed him.

The gun skidded across the roof as Luke slammed onto the ground.

Nico and Frank were holding Luke down as he wiggled and cursed.

"Need a hand Grace?" Percy said smiling like an idiot as he hauled Jason over the ledge.

"Thanks Percy. Really." Jason said as he fist bumped the shorter teen.

"No problem." Percy said as he patted him on the back.

Jason looked around and realized someone was missing.

"Guy's where's Will and Hazel?" Jason asked.

Nico had a look of fear on his face as he turned to him "Will got shot."

Jason went wide eyed "What? Is he going to be okay?"

Nico got up off of Luke and explained what happened.

"Oh man. Nico I'm sorry." Jason said as he pulled him into a hug.

"Jason Grace!" a voice rang out.

Piper came running through the group looking pissed.

"Uh..Pipes?" Jason said nervously.

Piper ran up and kissed him long and passionately.

"You are not allowed to die on me. You understand?" Piper said like an order.

Jason smiled "Yes ma'am." he said with a fake salute.

Everyone was distracted with Piper and Jason that Frank didn't notice Luke until it was too late.

Luke punched Frank as hard as he could in the head and he dropped out cold.

Everyone turned just as Luke scrambled up and grabbed the gun.

"Well. Looks like I'm going to have to kill you all." Luke said smiling.

"Or just me!" a new voice came up.

Everyone including Luke turned and saw Will Solace standing there with a bandaged arm.

Will walked up to Luke "Kill me and let them live."

Luke just sat there dumbfounded for a few seconds before he grinned and dragged Will to the ledge.

"I'm gonna enjoy this." Luke said as he punched Will in the stomach knocking him to the ground.

"You have been a real thorn in my side Solace." Luke said as he kicked him.

"Your plan is to just sit there and die?" Luke said laughing.

Will smiled weakly through his cut lip.

"Nope. This is my plan." Will said in a barely audible voice.

Luke looked at him confused.

"HEY ASSHOLE!" a voice screamed.

Luke turned with his gun ready but wasn't prepared for what hit him.

Reyna standing right behind him with a baseball bat.

She quickly swung the bat and knocked Luke's gun out of his hand.

"This is for Peter!" Reyna yelled as she swung the bat as hard as she could into Luke's face.

_CRRAAAACCCKKKKK _

Lukescreamed bloody murder as he grabbed his broken face in pain which only caused him more pain.

Luke couldn't see where he was going and tripped over Will's body and tumbled over the ledge.

Luke's scream was all anyone could hear as he fell off the school roof and slammed into the concrete walk.

"Goodbye Luke Castellan." Will said weakly.

Everyone stood there in absolute shock. Staring at Luke's dead body on the ground.

Everyone made their way down the school.

"Hang on." Jason said as he dashed down the hall.

When he came back he was holding the picture of Peter and Luke with the Curse of Delos.

"We need some proof right?" Jason said.

Everyone nodded just as a bunch of police officers came in.

"What hell happened out there? It's a fucking blood bath." Ares (Who was leading the officer's) asked.

"How did you guy's find us?" Percy asked.

Ares smiled and grunted "Well, thank's to Jason and Piper's curiosity we examined those pictures and found a picture of Luke Castellan putting the poison into Peter's drink."

Everyone sighed in relief.

It was over.

"Where is Mr. Castellan? So we can make the arrest." Ares asked.

Jason cleared his throat "Um...that "fucking bloodbath" out there_ is_ Luke Castellan."

Ares stared at him wide eyed and then noticed Will's wound.

"Oh shit. Hey Phobos get this kid some medical attention NOW!" Ares yelled to his son.

Phobos who looked to be in his late twenties walked up.

"Sure thing dad. Come on kid." Phobos said as he led Will to an ambulance.

"I'm gonna go with him." Nico said and dashed off after the two men.

Ares turned back to them.

"You all better have the best explanation on Earth for killing Mr. Castellan and not letting him be arrested."

Jason and Reyna exchanged nervous glances but told Ares everything.

From Luke and Peter going on the trip and finding the flower to Reyna knocking Luke off of the building.

When they finished Ares was staring at them wide eyed.

"Well, you did act in self defense." Ares said after a long silence.

Everyone sighed in relief.

"I'll get your statements tomorrow, but for right now lets get you kids examined at the hospital." Ares said as he herded them all to the ambulance.

They all crowded in the ambulance which Phobos was not happy about.

Nico was sitting next to Will who was on a stretcher.

"So...is anyone going to get arrested?" Will asked in a pained voice.

Percy chuckled and patted his head "Nah. We're going to be fine."

Will smiled as he held Nico's hand not wanting to let go. Ever.

"You tell them Nico." Will said.

"Tell us what?" Piper asked.

Nico looked up smiling.

"Leo's awake." Nico said.

Jason sat straight up "You better not be fucking with us."

Nico shook his head "He was in a coma due to lack of blood."

"But guess who was a match for his blood type?" Will said.

"Guy's no games who was it for fucks sake?" Percy pleaded as they pulled up to the hospital.

The door opened and standing there was Leo and Dr. Yew with a bandage on his wrist both smiling like idiots.

"Me." he said into his walkie talkie which could be heard through the intercom in the ambulance.

Leo was beaming even though he had bandages running all up his left side due to his injury.

"Sup bitches. Can't keep the ultimate McShizzle down for long can you?" Leo said as they got out.

Jason tackled him in a hug followed by Piper and then Nico.

Percy rubbed his neck awkwardly "Um..Leo?"

Leo turned to him "I know man. About Luke. You didn't know I'm sorry I lashed out at you."

Percy smiled and high fived him.

Nico was sitting on the Ambulance bumper and as he looked out into the parking lot he could see someone standing there. He was wearing their school baseball gear.

Nico went wide eyed as the person had blonde hair, a psycho grin, and albino white eyes.

"Peter?" Nico whispered so no one heard him.

But apparently Peter did. He smiled and waved to Nico holding up his pocket knife with it.

Nico waved back as he smiled too.

"Hey Nico? You alright?" Percy asked him.

Nico turned to look at him "Yeah I'm fine just...You know long night." he said with a smile.

Percy smiled back and turned to talk to Jason.

Nico looked back, but Peter was gone.

Nico smiled thinking Peter would always be there.

Will grabbed his hand and steered him into the group where everyone hugged happy that they survived.

Nico laughed as he hugged his friends.

His Friends would always be there.

_NOOOOO! Why? Why God? The story is over. Or is it? I'm thinking of making a sequel and I want some of you to give me plot ideas. I'll give credit where it's due if your plot rocks and I use it. You guy's have been awesome. Thanks so much for reading. Review on what you thought of the whole story. Epilogue coming soon by the way just saying._


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello everyone I just want to clear the air about Peter Sane.**

**As a demigod; Peter is the son of Aeolus, he is able to control the wind and fly just like Jason but with more control and he is far more powerful using the wind.**

**As a mortal; Peter is Jason's cousin and is the son Aeolus who will usually have died early on in his life. Peter is well off like Jason but still relies on Jason for money. (What a mooch)**

**Personality: Peter is a kind caring guy but is not very open and deep. He is always acting crazy in his mortal person but is really just keeping himself distant from others not wanting to see him for what he truly feels. As a demigod Peter is an actual Schizophrenic with ADHD a very unique demigod. Just like how Frank doesn't have Dyslexia but is Lactose intolerant.**

**Peter's relationship: Peter is in a romantic relationship with Reyna Arellano as both mortal and demigod. Peter is a praetor or a high ranking centurion with unnatural battle skill and strategy. He has nicknamed Reyna Warhead due to her parentage in which Reyna has called him Insane due to Aeolus being crazy as shown in the Lost Hero. Peter and Reyna are very much in love and Reyna is the only one that Peter actually opens up to.**

**Identity: I decided to kind of mix a bunch of demigods throughout the series into one. Peter has Percy's cocky grin, Annabeth's eyes, Luke's height, Jason's hair color (Though sometimes he will have dirty blonde hair), Leo's ADHD intensity, The Stoll's cocky attitude, Reyna and Annabeth's battle strategy combined, Percy's battle skill if not better than Percy, and The caring behavior that Piper has.**

**This is Peter Sane and I hope this gives you a visual image of who he is and what he looks like.**

**Thanks guys. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guy's the first chapter of the sequel is up check it out it's called Friends will never give up. Check it out.**

**Enjoy!**


End file.
